An Empty Room
by beokay
Summary: For Victorie it wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to flourish at Hogwarts, but a lot of stuff happened. Now she's in a position that she can never get out of. A position that includes Teddy Lupin and nine months of waiting.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I would put something clever her saying something like "I'm not JK Rowling, if I were I wouldn't be here." but I just don't feel like it. Nonetheless, these characters are not mine. **_

I have a big family. Heck, there are twelve cousins. And Teddy. Thirteen kids. Somehow I'm the screw up.

When I was younger they praised me. Told me how beautiful I was, how smart. They used to tease my father about it.

"Bill, someday she's going to have mound of boys chasing after her." They would say, always followed by a grin. I'm not quite sure when it became real, but I'm quite sure when the praising stopped.

**August 31, 2009**

"Tori!" a small seven year old came crashing into another's bedroom.

The bedroom's occupant stood before a mirror, twilling in the new dress her mother had bought her. The pale blue of the fabric matched the young girl's eyes.

"Maman says it's time to go."

The taller of the two turned to face her little sister, a gigantic smile sat upon her face. "Let's go!" she took the younger girl by the hand and the two ran down the stairs into the sitting room of their quiet beach cottage.

They were met by a woman. Their mother. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as her eldest. "Dad and Louis are already there." She informed the two. "Victoire, you first." She held out a pot of peculiar powder to the nine year old. The girl immediately knew what to do with it. She stepped into the white fireplace before throwing the powder down, calling a name as she went.

"The Burrow!" in a flash of green she was in another place. She quickly stepped out of the fireplace to be bombarded by relatives.

"Vic!" she saw her Aunt Ginny first, a one year old Lily propped on her hip. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you Aunt Ginny?"

The girl's eyes were searching the faces of the people in the room, her attention diverted from the conversation she was currently taking part in. Her aunt realized this and was quick to release her.

"Teddy is with some of the kids in the backyard." She shot her niece a smile.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny." Victoire began to weave through the crowd, a head of blonde amid a sea of red. She was greeted as she went.

After kissing her grandmother she finally made it into the enclosure her various cousins had gathered in.

"Hey Vic!" a turquoise haired boy greeted her. "We were going to play hide and seek. Want to join?"

She nodded and joined the circle her cousins had formed while waiting for the last to show up. She pulled one of the red haired children into her lap, this one being five year old Fred. After the rules were said everybody dispersed to hide. Molly, the eldest aside from Teddy and Victorie herself, had volunteered to count.

Victorie was about to find herself a small alcove to hide in when she was gestured over by Teddy. He grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on Vic! Yesterday when I was playing with James and Al I found the best spot! I couldn't hide there yesterday, nobody would have found me. We can hide there now!" he began running, forcing the Victoire and her shorter legs to sprint to keep up with her best friend. They ran for what felt like ages to Victoire's short attention span.

Teddy began to slow down. "Here it is!"

Victoire kicked her shoes off, putting her feet into the water of a small pond that was there. Teddy looked at her, before joining her in the water. He smirked before putting his hand on the surface of the water. He flicked up, leaving Victoire a soaked mess.

"Teddy!" she screamed. "This is a new dress!"

The eleven year old's eyes showed no remorse. "Oops."

Victoire glared at him, returning his splash. Soon they were in a full on splash war which ended in Victorie pushing Teddy into pond, and he pulling her down with him. When they made their way back to The Burrow they were both coated in mud. The adults stared at the two children in silence.

George Weasley had never been one for silence, he began laughing at the state of the two. "I guess they found the pond then."

Victoire and Teddy were dried off quickly by Ginny. They joined the family at the table that had been set up for dinner. Conversations quickly began. Nothing sparked Vic's interest until a question was directed at Teddy.

"So Ted, are you looking forward to school?" it was her Uncle Ron who had asked. The smile that had been stuck on the nine year old's face faded as her friend answered.

"Definitely! I can't wait!" everybody began discussing Teddy's impending year at Hogwarts. Victoire finished her food quickly before excusing herself under the pretense of joining her younger cousins who were continuing the earlier game of hide and seek. Instead she climbed the many stairs of the old house before coming to stop in Fred and George's old bedroom. There was a window that led to a ledge on the roof. Nobody knew this was where her hiding spot was, only Teddy. Her shoeless feet dangled above the ground.

"Vic?" the sudden voice started her and she let out a yelp as she almost slipped off the roof. "Sorry." Teddy said sheepishly before continuing. "Why are you up here again?"

Victoire ignored him.

"Vic? Come on, I thought we were best friends."

"We were."

"Is this about me leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"You're going to forget about me!" she cried. "You'll meet other kids! You'll make a new best friend!" tears began to freely flow.

"Awe, come on Vic. I could never forget about you. Besides you'll be with me in a couple of years."

She sighed "I wish I could go with you now." But she couldn't go with him, instead Teddy left on the Hogwarts Express the next morning and the next time she saw him everything was different.

_**A/N: I know this is short. It's probably not fantastic either. Feedback? This is not my first attempt at fanfiction, though it is my first one on . I'm not going to tell anybody who reviews to be nice, you may ask why? First, I doubt I'm going to get any readers let alone reviewers. Second, being nice isn't going to get me anywhere. I need good, honest reviewers who aren't afraid to tell me their opinion. So please review, but don't hold back.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**December 25, 2009**

Victoire was ecstatic, she hadn't seen Teddy in four long, painful months. He was supposed to come with his grandmother for the annual Christmas lunch that was held by Grandmum Weasley. Presents were always opened with your immediate family, then everybody congregated for lunch. There were snowball fights, and more presents, and just general holiday cheer. The Longbottom and Scamander families often joined them.

Victoire was dressed in her Weasley sweater an hour before they were set to leave. Her parents laughed at her, she was bouncing off walls they said. They watched in amusement for several minutes before leaving her alone to get ready themselves. When her dad reemerged he had traded his customary t-shirt for a dress shirt.

"Can we go now?"

Her dad chuckled. "No. Your mum still has to get ready."

Victoire frowned. Her mother was taking her time, and an hour later Victorie was growing even more impatient.

When Victoire and her family finally did leave she couldn't contain her excitement. She stepped out of the fireplace and immediately asked about Teddy.

"Victoire!" her mother scolded. "Greet your Uncle Percy!"

Victoire smiled, slightly embarrassed about being reprimanded by her mother. "Sorry Uncle Percy, Happy Christmas." Then she began to search the crowd of relatives to find a particular Hogwarts first year.

"Teddy!" she called when she saw him. She reached to embrace him, but he twisted away, out of her grasp. He had a mirror in his hands, but it wasn't reflecting the face of the boy she had grown up with. It was reflecting the face of a different boy. "What's that?" she gestured to the glass in his hand.

"Harry gave it to me as an early Christmas present. Told me to give it to somebody I wanted to keep in contact with. I gave it to my new friend, Evan."

Victoire's face changed dramatically with these words. "I knew you were going to replace me." She turned away from her old friend before he could see her cry.

Teddy tried to call to the retreating girl's figure, but gave up after a few tries. He shrugged and turned back to the looking glass.

She spent the rest of that Christmas heartbroken.

The New Year came and went, and with it the letters Victoire and Teddy had exchanged since the beginning of September came to a stop. Victoire held a strong grudge, though being only nine she was able to push it to the back of her mind. She did have other cousins after all, Molly was only a year younger than herself. The two formed a quick friendship and came to become the new leaders of the Weasley clan. It had previously been Teddy, but with him gone the role was theirs.

When Teddy came home, she didn't bother trying to piece together their broken friendship. Victoire was a _very _stubborn girl after all. The younger children had tons of questions about Hogwarts. She would have also, but she'd chosen to instead, ignore him.

When Teddy left for his second year she didn't feel the dread she had before. Now she had Molly. Over the year that Victoire had really considered her a friend, a best friend, they had become almost as close as she had been with Teddy pre-Hogwarts. Of course, just a short two years later their friendship was under the same strain Victoire's old friendship had been, but this time Molly was the one dreading the year without her friend.

**August 31, 2011**

"I promise I'll write every week." She held her best friend away from her so she could see her face. "I could never replace you Molls. I'm not Teddy. If I don't write back you write me every day until I do. Okay?"

"Okay." A tearful Molly pulled Victorie back to her. "I'll miss you Vic."

"I'll miss you too Molly, but just think. In twelve months we'll be conquering Hogwarts together!"

"Promise Vic. Promise we will conquer Hogwarts. Together."

"Oh Molly, I triple swear on my own heart." She held her pinky out and Molly linked it in her own. "I have to go now. Maman and Daddy hate waiting for me. I'll see you at Christmas." At this point Victorie was crying also. She clung to Molly in one last hug.

"Tori." Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to go now." He said gently "Molly will see you over Christmas holidays." His daughter gave a tearful nod in response.

"Write me." She detached herself from her cousin's embrace.

After a round of goodbyes and well-wishes from the rest of her family, Victorie stepped back into the fireplace. "Shell Cottage!" and she was gone.

**September 1, 2011**

Platform 9 ¾ was swamped with families on the rainy fall day that Victoire was to depart to Hogwarts on.

"Harry! Ginny! Bonjour!" her mother kissed both the Potter's on the cheek." Victoire watched this exchange before turning to observe the platform.

There were a lot of people. Too many for Victoire's taste. She watched an older group of girls greet each other with hugs and squeals. She watched the closely. They must have been sixth years. A guy detached from a different group and joined the girls. He pulled one off to the side and began snogging her. Victorie looked away.

"Pretty great, isn't it?" she looked up to her dad's face. "My years at Hogwarts were some of the best of my life. Enjoy them while they last Tori." He then hugged her. "I'll miss my baby girl."

Her mother and siblings then gave their own goodbyes, as well as the five Potters.

Victoire turned to the train, preparing to attack the situation alone.

"Vic! Wait for me!" Teddy dragged his trunk over to her. "Ginny said to help you onto the train."

Victoire gave him an emotionless look. "You don't have to do that." She said coldly. He ignored her and went to grab her trunk. "Don't! I can do it myself Teddy." His hand recoiled in slight shock with the tone she had used with him. With a look from Ginny he grabbed it anyways.

"Jeeze Vic, what do you have in here?" his arm was shaking with the weight of her trunk.

"Fine, if you're too weak to take it, I will." She stole the trunk from his grasp and boarded the train. Teddy trailed behind her. "Go away Teddy! I can handle myself."

"Fine." He turned and went the opposite way, towards the compartment his friends had chosen. Victoire wandered the train until a girl invited her into a compartment.

"Are you a first year?" she asked. "My names Eve. I'm a third year, Ravenclaw. That's Chloe," She pointed to another girl. "and they're Gabrielle and Evelyn. They're both firsties also. You're welcome to join us. What's your name?"

"Victoire, but everybody calls me Vic." She gave a shy smile.

"Welcome to our humble train carriage Vic." They quickly tucked away her trunk and moved around to make space for the newcomer to sit comfortably.

As she chatted with the other four girls she began forming opinions. Chloe was a Ravenclaw as well, she had a big ego, but a kind heart. Eve was just an open armed person. She didn't have anything bad to say about anybody. She could have been in Hufflepuff if she hadn't had such a thirst for knowledge. Victoire knew this because Chloe had been teasing her friend about it. Evelyn and Gabrielle were the younger siblings of the two third years. While Victorie got along well with Evelyn, Gabrielle was even worse than her sister. Victoire found herself hoping she wouldn't be in the same house as Gabrielle.

Her mind drifted away from the conversation taking place, wondering what house _she_ would be in. She knew everybody was expecting Gryffindor, but she wasn't sure she wanted that. Teddy was in Gryffindor. She wasn't nice enough to be a Hufflepuff. She would be disowned if she was in Slytherin. Ravenclaw would be okay, but she just didn't think she belonged in the house of the eagle. Victorie let out a sigh.

"Okay Vic?" Eve asked her.

"Hmmm. Oh! Sorry. Just lost in thought. I was thinking about where the Sorting Hat might put me."

Eve gave the eleven year old a warm smile. "Well, I suppose we'll find out soon."

The train began to slow as it came into the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1, 2011**

Earlier that evening Victoire had entered the Great Hall in awe of the beautiful architecture and amazing enchantments. She had waited anxiously through the A's and the B's until they finally made it to the W's.

"Weasley, Victoire!" her name had been called. She had walked up to the stool, determined not to show her fear.

"A Weasley! Why, it's been years since I've seen one of you! How are you aunts and uncles? Fine, fine. Enough small talk. Where shall I put you?" it had taken the Hat fifteen minutes to decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. It had finally settled on the latter and Victoire joined the red and gold table. She was joined in Gryffindor by the young girl she had met on the train, Evelyn. Fortunately for Victoire, Gabrielle had followed her sister to Ravenclaw.

"First years, this way!" she was roused from her thoughts by a prefects calls. Victoire glanced at Evelyn and together they made their way after the departing prefect.

They were led up several staircases until they reached a portrait she had heard her aunts and uncles talk about in the tales of their old school days. The Fat Lady sat in her pink dress, looking at the prefects for the password. At the murmur of the male prefect's lips, the portrait swung open revealing the common room. Victorie looked in amazement, just as she had with every other thing she had seen in the castle so far. She was then pointed to her dormitory. She looked at Evelyn before pulling the curtains of her bed shut.

"I can't believe we're actually here!"

The next morning Victoire was awoken by a smooth voice. "Vic! Vic! Get up! We have our first classes soon!" her brunette dorm mate sang. Victoire groaned at the sudden light. After the blankets were torn off her body she finally began to process what was happening. Evelyn was dancing around the room as she got ready, their other dorm mates must have already gone to breakfast.

"Oh my merlin! We have class!" she began mimicking her friend's movement around the room. Getting dressed, brushing her hair, collecting books. "I wonder what we'll have first!" she gushed.

They sat by some of the other first years, two boys who looked entirely too awake for Victorie's taste.

One of the boys whom they'd sat by opened their mouths. "I'm Zach, this is Connor." He gestured to the other one beside him.

Victoire looked up from the plate she was serving herself. "I'm Victoire, or Vic."

"Nice to meet you Victoire or Vic." Zach turned to the other girl.

"Evelyn." She held out a hand for him to shake. The boy reached out to grasp it, but never got the chance, for at that moment dozens of owls swooped into the place delivering mail to their owners.

Victoire watched in amazement as an owl dropped a letter in front of her. She looked at the familiar handwriting on the envelope. _Molly._

"Who's that from?" the second boy spoke for the first time since she'd met him.

"Molly!" at the blank looks, she explained a little more. "My cousin. She's my best friend. She'll be joining us at Hogwarts next year!"

The group nodded at her explanation.

"So is this cousin another Weasley?" Zach asked.

Victoire looked at him, slightly stunned. "Why does it matter?" she snapped. She wasn't fond of her every move being associated with her last name. She had grown up constantly being asked by the few wizarding families she knew outside of her own asking about the Golden Trio.

Zach raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I was just curious."

Victoire sighed. "Yes, she's my Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's daughter. All my other cousins live in France."

At her answer the three other children sat up. "What is it like growing up around so many war heroes? The Weasley family is basically the most well-known family in the Wizarding World! I remember my mom reading about the birth of your cousins! She read about yours also. I remember her always telling me that I would be going to school with a Weasley growing up. She's obsessed with the lot of you. It's kind of creepy when I think about it." Connor's monologue made Victoire laugh.

"They're normal people. All of us. Sometimes we're just plagued by photographers. I grew up with it though. When we were younger my siblings and I were models. My parents figured if they couldn't keep the camera away from us, we might as well be in decent photos." Their conversation was interrupted by the handing out of schedules.

"What've you all got first?"

"Transfiguration. I think we're doing it as a house." Evelyn answered.

"Yeah, I have transfiguration first also. I guess we better get going then." The four first years collected their belongings and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Charms is a…"

Victoire was sitting beside Evelyn, who had ushered Gabrielle over to join the desk of three. While her first class had been uneventful, this one was proving to be much worse. Gabrielle was proving to be quite a mean person. At the beginning of class she had knocked over her own ink and promptly blamed Victoire. It had cost Gryffindor five points, and the other two Gryffindors kept shooting her dirty glances. Victoire sighed.

"Is something wrong Miss Weasley?"

Victoire's head shot up. "No, nothing! I…" he gave her a meaningful stare. "Sorry professor."

Gabrielle gave her a smug look as Professor Wistol dismissed the class.

Victoire wasn't sure her day could get much worse, but that was before she entered the Great Hall. She walked into stares. One Teddy Lupin was laughing his head off. Victoire turned to Evelyn, whose eyes widened.

"Vic….you might want to check a mirror." The girl looked almost scared.

Victoire looked into the silver spoon she had just picked up to find that her face had grown two incredibly bushy, bright pink caterpillars above her eyes with an equally pink afro to match. By then the entire Great Hall had joined in with Teddy's laughter. Victoire got up, marching over to where Teddy sat.

"Change it back!" she demanded.

Teddy fought to hold back laughter. "Sorry." Another laugh. "I don't know how." She could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"You are an insufferable git." Victoire's words held as much venom as the young girl possessed. She turned so sharply on her heel that if her hair hadn't been a fluffy pink mess it would have whacked him in the face. She could feel Teddy's eyes watching her as she walked down the aisle between the tables.

Victoire managed not to cry on her way out of the Great Hall.

**June 20, 2012**

The rest of Victoire's first year at Hogwarts passed in a similar fashion to her first day. Gabrielle continued to make all of Victoire's professors hate her, Teddy continued to use his pranks (which were all quite stupid in Victoire's opinion) to embarrass her in front of the masses of students. Victoire made the best of it though. By the end of the year she had plenty of new friends. Evelyn, Zach, Connor, and herself had made themselves a name at Hogwarts. The older years respected them, the rest of the first years wanted to be them. The bond that was formed from going through your first year of school together couldn't be replaced.

It was with a heavy heart that Victoire parted from her friends for the summer holidays.

"Bye Vic! We'll see you next year!"

"Bye guys!" she gave wave as the four of them separated to go to their appropriate parents.

Victoire searched the crowds for the blonde and red haired couple that her parents made up. She didn't get far before she was called over by an older woman.

"Victoire! Over here!" Andromeda Tonks was squished between several families. "Your parents asked me to pick you up. Louis had an appointment at St Mungos that couldn't be rescheduled. They said they're very sorry, but they'll see you when you get home. We'll leave as soon as Teddy gets himself over here." The old woman began tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for her grandson.

After several long minutes the aforementioned boy finally decided to make an appearance. He politely kissed his grandmother's cheek before turning to Victorie.

"Have a good first year Vicky?"

"It would have been great, but you were there. Don't call me Vicky."

"Touchy, are we?" he let out a laugh before proceeding to insult her again.

Victoire let out a long breath, it was going to be a long summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**September 1, 2012**

"Victoire! Your Uncle will be here to pick you up soon! Iz your trunk packed?" Fleur Weasley called to her daughter from the lower level of Shell Cottage.

Victoire was preparing to start her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a first year filled with teasing, and cruelty towards her, she looked to the new school year with hopes of a brighter outcome. This year she would be going to school with her best friend, Molly Weasley. The two girls had spent all summer preparing themselves. Their parents had arranged for Victorie to go to Platform 9 ¾ with her cousin's family. In just a few minutes her Uncle Percy would be there to pick her up.

"I think I'm set!" Victoire called back to her mother.

"Good!" there was a knock at the door. "Zey are here Victoire!"

Victoire took one last glance around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten something, grabbed her trunk, and rushed down the stairs to greet her extended family members.

Her mother had already engaged herself in a conversation with her uncle, so Victoire turned to the young girl accompanying him.

"Molly!" she embraced the girl in a hug.

"Hello Vic."

"All set for your first year!"

Molly nodded "I think so. I can't believe I'm actually going!"

"I can't wait to introduce you to my friends! You'll love Evelyn! Zach and Connor…well they take some getting used to." She said, referring to the three Gryffindors she had been going on about all summer.

Her uncle interrupted the conversation they had been carrying on. "We should get going, there isn't much time to spare if we want to get there as the Platform opens." Victoire watched Molly roll her eyes at her father's obsessive tendency to organize things.

"Dominique! Louis! Your sister iz a-bout to leave!" at her mother's call two pairs of footsteps went pounding across the ceiling and down the stairs. Two heads of Weasley red hair appeared.

"Bye Tori." The older of the two children launched herself into her sister's arms. She held on for a few seconds until Louis began complaining that she was his sister too. Victoire detached her sister from her arms, turning towards the eight year old boy. She kissed the top of his head before releasing her grip.

"Bye guys. I'll see you for Christmas. Give Daddy my love when he gets back."

She gave her mother one last hug. "Your fazer wanted me to tell you sorry zat he couldn't be here."

"It's okay Maman. It wasn't his fault Egypt needed him."

"He wanted me to give you zis." Her mother went into the closet that held their winter coats, she pulled out a long package. Victoire tore the paper off the box, to find something she had been begging her parents for since she got home that summer.

"Oh! Maman! It's perfect!" she held in her hands the latest model of the Nimbus, the Nimbus 3000.2. She had been practicing on an old broom of her father's all summer so she would be ready to try out for the Quidditch team come fall. "Tell Daddy I love it. Thank you so much." She held her mother in one last hug.

"Goodbye Victoire. I will see you at Christmas." She was then ushered out the door to join Molly, and Uncle Percy.

The two girls kept up constant chatter on their way to Platform 9 ¾, where they were met by Molly's mum and sister. The poor girl looked so anxious.

"Molly." Victoire said gently. "If you want to say bye to your parents, I still have to find Evelyn, Connor, and Zach. You can find me on the train. You're welcome to sit with us." At the girl's nod Victoire began to push through the crowds of people trying to find her friends.

Victoire had just spotted Evelyn when two pairs of fingers began to tickle her sides causing her to let out a yelp.

"Guess who?" a voice questioned her.

"Hmmmm…Evelyn?" her voice oozed with sarcasm as her eyes sought to recapture the girl she had been looking at just moments ago.

"No! It's me silly!"

Victoire slapped his arm. "Hi Zach."

The boy stuck out his lower lip pretending to look hurt. "Two months and I don't even get a hug."

"That's for tickling me you jerk! Now let's go find the others. I saw Evelyn before you assaulted me!" Victoire began combing the crowd for the person who she had seen mere seconds earlier.

"So Vic, tell me. Where is the famed Molly?"

"Saying good bye to her parents. She'll meet us on the train."

"Oh, Okay." They fell into silence a few minutes. "There's Connor!"

"Zach! Vic!" the light brown haired boy waved them over.

"Hey Connor." Zach greeted his friend.

Victoire gave him a smile and a wave. "Have you seen Evelyn anywhere?"

"Yeah. She's already on the train. Told me to wait for you two slowpokes."

"Us two slowpokes? We've been searching for the both of you!" Victoire exclaimed in indignation.

Connor just gave a shrug. "Come on Vic. Let's just get on the train."

Victoire nodded, grabbing her trunk. The three began to wander the train looking for Evelyn. Victoire heard laughter coming from one of the compartments as an odd sensation came over her. She felt her mouth. Both of her front teeth were growing.

"Vic?" in her panic she wasn't sure if that was Zach or Connor. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but the two teeth blocked the motion. Her eyes began to water. She slid the compartment containing several boys open, and marched over to the turquoise haired metamorphmagus.

"Aww," he cooed "Is baby Tori going to cry?" he laughed a truly evil laugh.

Rather than allowing the tears to spill over, Victoire raised her palm. A resounding _crack_ as her hand met flesh shut the entire compartment up. She heard whispers from behind her as she exited the compartment and rejoined her friends. Victoire's teeth were now nearly touching the floor. Zach and Connor exchanged looks.

"I'll go find Eve. You stay here with Vic." Connor left the two of them in search of their friend's sister.

It seemed to take forever for Connor to finally come back with the fourth year Ravenclaw. She took one look at Vic and immediately set out to try and help the poor girl.

"I'm not sure if I'm qualified to do this. Maybe get the head boy or girl?"

"Who took the positions this year?" Zach asked.

"I'm not sure, but they'll probably be in the Head's Carriage. I'll go find them." The fourteen year old set off to find more help.

While she was gone Victoire's friends began to grow angry and impatient.

"I can't believe he would do that! Teddy Lupin can be cruel, but that's crossing the line! I mean, look at Vic!"

Zach said nothing in response. He had a frightening look in his eyes. As they sat waiting his expression grew more and more aggressive until he finally couldn't hold it in anymore. He went back into the compartment Victoire had exited several minutes ago. Connor tried to grab his arm, holding him back, but Gryffindors had always been known to be stubborn and impulsive. Zach's fist swung up and collided with Teddy's face. Victoire heard him let out a scream of pain, but he did nothing in response to Zach's rash actions. It was at that moment Eve chose to reappear, the new head girl by her side.

Victoire was fortunate, the head girl had been studying all summer so she could be ahead for her healing test. She performed a charm and quickly set Victoire's teeth right. She took one look at Teddy and set the purple bruise forming where Zach's fist had hit him right, though she left the bright red mark Victoire's own hand had caused.

Teddy awkwardly looked down at the ground as the seventh year left. He had been told to go see his head of house after the feast. "Sorry Vic…." His face had guilty screaming all over it.

Victoire gave him a hard stare. "No you're not. If you were sorry you wouldn't have laughed. Let's go guys." She did her classic spin on her heel, long hair billowing out behind her. The two boys scampered after her and Teddy was left alone to head back into his compartment.

Evelyn looked disgusted as Victoire, Zach, and Connor recounted the story.

"He did what?" her tone was sharp. She moved to get up, but Victoire pulled her down.

"Don't, Vic and Zach already got him. There's a nasty hand print on his face now."

Evelyn nodded and topics switched. "Vic, where's Molly?"

Victoire frowned, the train had started moving about ten minutes ago. 'She said she would meet us on the train. I better go find her. She's probably wandering around looking for us." Victoire got up. She began searching the train for the second time today in search of one of her friends.

She looked inside the compartments in the hopes her cousin had given up on finding them and had chosen a different seat. What she found didn't please her.

"Molly? What are you doing?"

"Relax Vicky." A nasally voice answered. "Poor little Molly here couldn't find her dear bestie so we thought we would invite her in. It's not her fault she has an idiot for a cousin."

"Look who's talking Gabrielle. If I'm the idiot what does that make you? There's only so dumb a person can be. Come on Molly, I'll take you to my compartment." Molly followed her out, Gabrielle cackling behind them.

"Won't even let her chose her own friends Vicky?"

"I let her choose her friends, and two years ago she chose me, so why don't you shut your mouth?" The two then began firing insults back and forth at each other.

"Vic!" Molly interrupted quite suddenly. "Relax! Just ignore her." Victoire felt a hand grasp her arm and tug her away.

"Sorry Molly. I've had a really bad day." And then she broke down in the tears that Molly had rarely witnessed, that Victoire let very few people see. And Molly held her cousin as the poor girl sobbed her heart out.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 1, 2013**

Sometime over the summer between her second and third year Victoire hit a growth spurt. She grew taller, developing curves in all the right places. She knew she had changed because the stares had changed. Grown men would stare after _her_ when I public, the eyes didn't follow her scarred father anymore. She heard it too, the catcalls and whistles that came after her while she walked. She met them with her head down, a blush forming on her cheeks. She began to despise going out in public. The impending Hogwarts year came as a relief. There she would be surrounded by children closer to her own age, and professors who knew how to treat her with respect.

The first years had already been sorted, Dominique landing in Ravenclaw, with Molly.

"Welcome students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust you all had a comfortable journey." Headmistress Mcgonagall began. "Filch has once again posted a list of banned items inside the common rooms, please do abide by them." Her speech went on several more minutes. "Finally, we would like to welcome a new professor, Professor Easton. He will be filling in for Professor Pennypocket in Defense Against the Dark Arts while she is out on maternity leave. Please make him feel welcome here. Now, let the feast begin!" platters of food began to appear, the students happily dug in.

Victoire turned to her friends, they were discussing Professor Pennypocket.

"I'm so happy for her. She's been trying to have a baby for years, that's what Eve says anyways." The conversation soon drifted and the four of them fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

"Oh!" Victoire remembered something very suddenly, all eyes turned to her. "Who got their Hogsmeade forms? I can't wait! I've only seen the village once and that was years ago!"

"At least you've seen it once. I'm a muggleborn, I've never seen it. I didn't even know it existed until I was 11." Connor cut in.

"Mum and Dad have a home in Hogsmeade, they visit there sometimes. When we were younger they used to bring us along, but now that we're older it's just them." Evelyn added. "They'll probably be there for the weekends we are. They were when Eve went anyways. I see no reason for them to stop."

Victoire looked over to where her sister was sitting beside Molly. She looked pleased to be there. Victoire was glad Molly was there to help her, though last year both girls had been distraught about being in separate houses.

"Vic." She saw a hand wave across her face, it belonged to Zach "Do you know when Quidditch tryouts are being held. I was thinking I might join you on the team."

"You'd have to ask the captain."

"Who is captain?"

"Well last year it was hinted that Gabriel Wood might be captain. Knowing him, tryouts will probably be in the next week or so. He likes to be well prepared come the first game, and we're missing several players this year. We'll have quite a bit of adapting to do."

"Chaser, beater, keeper, and seeker are open, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'll go for keeper. That's the position I always played when I was younger."

"Just as long as you don't try to steal my beater position."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Vic."

Desserts appeared on the table shortly after, causing a distraction. They served themselves and dug in before Mcgonagall stood again and dismissed them.

**November, 2013**

"I can't believe he gave me a T!" Evelyn complained.

"A T! Your essay was great though! We worked on them together, I got an O!"

"Yeah, but Easton loves you Vic. You're probably his favorite student in the whole school."

"Not for long though. I just can't get the new spell he's teaching us down. I'll probably go ask him for help in a few days, if I still haven't gotten it."

Professor Easton had earned himself a reputation at Hogwarts. He was young and handsome. Even with these characteristics, very few of the students actually enjoyed his class. He favored certain people and the rest failed. Victoire was fortunate to be among his group of favored students. She earned an outstanding on almost every assignment, though she did feel bad for her friends.

Victoire enjoyed DADA, and wasn't against asking her professors for help. That was why several days after her conversation with Evelyn she found herself in Professor Easton's office.

When he heard the door open he didn't bother looking up. "I'm not taking visitors right now. Come back another time."

"Professor?"

The man looked to see which student was approaching him. At the sight of Victoire his scowl changed into a smile. "Ah, Miss Weasley. How can be of service to you?"

"Well, I've been having trouble with the shield charm you've been teaching us. I was wondering if I could get some help."

"Anything for you Victoire." He promptly got up from his desk, approaching her. "Do you have the motions right? Perhaps I better show you anyways." He reached his arms around her. Victoire got chills, but she held her arm out for him to guide.

He slowly moved her arm. "There, just like that." His breath was in her ear, the warm tickling sensation caused her to flinch.

"Perhaps I better come back another time Professor. It's late, and I still have an essay to finish." She began to retreat, but he grabbed her wrist causing her to let out a small cry.

"Not so fast Miss Weasley. Our lesson hasn't finished yet."

"No…please." she tried to call for help, but he had silenced her.

She struggled against his grasp, but she was much too weak to push him off of her. Every new attempt at an escape brought a different pain to her. She saw a flash of silver as her recent wiggle out of his grasp was met by a deep gash through her flesh. He forced her up against the wall, her head banging against the cold stone in the process. His lips were moving roughly against hers, his tongue tangling itself in her mouth. Her blouse and bra were removed, and her top half completely exposed. Black dots began to dance before her eyes as she slipped into different states of consciousness, at one point she was vaguely aware of somebody pushing the door open. The body of her professor was thrown off of her and she watched somebody punch him until he had fallen unconscious. Her rescuer took her body, which had since crumpled to the floor, in his arms.

"Vic?" as her vision faded away she was only aware of one thing. Turquoise.

_**A/N: Consider yourself lucky I continued. My editor/betareader thought I could end it there. I was going to leave it there. It's an excellent cliff hanger, but I'm not that mean and my chapters are short enough already. Even if I had ended it, the next half would have come a day later. If you continue to scroll you find a bit of the aftermath below.**_

**One Day later.**

As Victoire came to she was confused. Where was she? There were white sheets covering her body, a strange scent filled her head. She became aware of the two people sitting beside her. Her parents. What had happened? And then the events of the evening before came rushing back to her. She let out a small whimper.

Her father picked his head up from his hands. "Victoire?" his daughter made another small sound. "Tori! Oh Fleur!" he shook his sleeping wife. "Fleur, she's awake!"

Her mother roused herself. "Victoire! Oh my! Bill, get Madame Pomfrey! How could you let this happen to you? Didn't we raise you to defend yourself." As her mother went on tears began to well. Victoire's ordinarily strong demeanor had been crushed.

The old woman who had been caring for Hogwart's students for year came rushing in just a Victoire was about to reach her breaking point, which was very low at the moment. "Mrs. Weasley! Please stop! You're upsetting her. Bill, get her out of here!"

"Fleur, darling, perhaps we better let Madame Pomfrey look over her privately." He grabbed his wife's shoulders and removed her from the Hospital Wing to the corridor just outside.

"Miss Weasley, can you tell me what you remember?"

"I just wanted help." Victoire was stunned at how helpless her voice sounded. A mere whisper. "He…he grabbed me. There was blood. Turquoise. I saw turquoise." She fell silent.

"You've suffered through several bruises as a result of his hitting you, but they're nothing to worry about. I've already done what I can, your genetics resists certain healing charms, but they fade in their own in time. What you should be worried about is the wound on your chest. It's very deep. If you hadn't been found so soon it likely would have caused you to bleed out. There will be a scar."

Victoire nodded in response, though that didn't stop her eyes from watering.

"If it's any consolation, Teddy did quite a number on Easton."

"Teddy?" she croaked.

"He's the one who saved you. I'll go get your father now."

Her dad sat by her bedside, streaming constant apology for Fleur's behavior.

"She was just so terrified, didn't know how to react. You know your mum. She's always had trouble trying to see other perspectives." Victoire nodded, but didn't say anything in response. He sat for a moment before speaking again. "Teddy wanted to see you, if that's okay?" at the lack of response from his daughter he stood up. "I'll go get him."

He went out the doors. A few minutes later they swung open again, this time a different person coming in.

"Vic? You okay?" Teddy stood there rather awkwardly. "I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to talk to me, I guess I'll talk instead. I could've killed him Vic. He's in a coma. They don't know if he'll ever wake up. I guess I just hit him the right way, it jostled his brain. I should feel guilty, but I don't. That's what scares me. He deserved it. Violating you like that. He had a family though. Parents. Siblings. I just…I don't know. Vic. I found you bloody. Bloody, naked, unconscious" She turned her blank stare to look at him. This time it was filled with emotion. "I'm so sorry Vic." They sat like that for what must have been hours, both contemplating the guilt they felt or didn't feel. Madame Pomfrey finally forced Teddy to leave.

He didn't come back to see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**February 2014**

"Vic! How are you?"

"Hello Victoire. It's nice to see you."

"We heard about what happened. How are you doing?"

That was the constant stream of comments she had gotten from her relatives over the holidays. She hadn't spoken a word since she had recounted what had happened to Madame Pomfrey. She knew everybody was worried for her sanity, but she couldn't be bothered. For now her parents were letting her be. Her grades remained high, her professors had nothing to complain about except for her lack of participation in class discussions. Her friends pushed a little harder, trying to break the silence that was overcoming the girl's personality. She had been opinionated, not afraid to speak her mind. She was the person who had stood up to countless bullies for others. She hadn't been too terrified to violate the terms Gabrielle had been setting since their first day of school. Now she was lifeless, caving in upon herself. And that's how she stayed for the first months of the year.

Professor Pennypocket had felt immensely guilty for what Victoire had gone through. Noticing the state she was in, she had been increasingly gentle with her.

Her friends didn't know what to do anymore. Even Molly was clueless as to how to make Victoire open up. They were careful not to touch anything of hers, the slightest disturbance could set Victorie off crying these heartbreaking sobs. She refused to let anybody touch her.

Victoire woke up on the morning of the fourteenth in a positively awful mood. Evelyn had already gone down to breakfast and Victoire was alone in her dorm. Usually the tiny cupids that fluttered around the hallways were beautiful to her, but today they just served as a nuisance.

She arrived down in the Great Hall to find most of the school there. She sat down quietly, her hair falling in her face. She didn't bother to push it away, relishing in the curtain it hid her with. Teddy Lupin walked into the Great Hall a few seconds after her, whistling a cheerful tune. A cheerful tune he knew she hated. She had no idea how he was doing so well. Professor Easton had woken up just a month ago, no memory, completely incompetent. Teddy had caused a person to go insane and he didn't act any different. He plopped down beside her, not shocking as she had chosen a seat nearby his friends. As he served himself he continued his tune. She sent a glare his way.

"Stop Teddy." It could hardly be considered a whisper, but due to his close proximity he heard it.

"Did you say something Vic? Why I don't believe it, you haven't said a word in months. I must have just imagined it." He continued humming his awful tune.

"Stop Teddy." Slightly louder this time.

He didn't even acknowledge it.

"TEDDY LUPIN! YOU STOP HUMMING THAT DAMN SONG RIGHT NOW!"

Teddy smirked. "Why I don't think I will. I do enjoy this song." He began belting out the lyrics. By this time all eyes were on them.

"I swear to merlin Lupin, if you don't stop this instant I'll make you wish I had bled out." He continued his melody. "YOU'RE A PRAT LUPIN, A JERK." A curse went flying his way.

"No, no, no. Violence is never the answer Victoire. Why tickling is." She didn't even have a chance to comment before he was on her, his fingers moving all over her torso to the spots he'd learned were her most ticklish points. She began laughing, it went on for several minutes, the student body still watching in shock. Then her expression went stone hard as his hand moved over the scar.

"Stop Teddy. Stay away me."

His smile fell. "Vic…." But she was already gone.

After her outburst in the Great Hall Victorie lapsed back into her silence for several days. After much thought, however, she decided to come out of her cocoon. She began speaking to her friends again, though they didn't push very hard to get much out of her. They were shocked she was speaking at all.

Months past and the end of the year was fast approaching. While Victoire still wasn't the loud, outspoken person she had been before, she could now carry on conversations, teasing and joking with those closest to her. The only other time she opened up her walls was when alcohol had clouded her judgment. She woke up beside a wizard twice before the school ended. After the two boys kiss and told rumors about Victoire began to fly. She didn't care about them. She didn't care about anything lately. Teddy hadn't spoken to her since Valentine's Day, he hadn't tried to either. The pranks that had plagued her during her first two years at Hogwarts came to a halt. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, she missed Teddy's attention. His teasing, flirting, pranking. She had despised it before, but it had become a part of school. Now that part was gone and Victoire felt even emptier without it.

She fell back into a routine. It never changed, she didn't want it to. The daring girl she had been before was gone. At this point she was convinced the Sorting Hat should have put her in Ravenclaw, she couldn't even stand up to her friends anymore resulting in her being forced along to events they wanted to attend. When school ended it was a relief to be escaping home to where she could stay locked away all summer.

"Victoire! Teddy is here to see you!" Bill poked his head into his eldest's bedroom. He was worried for his daughter. She wasn't taking the events of last year well. He was terrified that even the slightest change in the schedule she had set for herself would cause her fragile mind to collapse inward. He had been cautious in telling her of Teddy's attempts to see her. She had a certain day and hour of the week set aside for friends and family to see her. Teddy wasn't fitting into her time slot.

"No. No. No." he heard his daughter's cries from inside the room. "Vic? Sweetie?" He pulled the door open all the way to find his daughter sitting in a fit of despair on the floor of her bedroom, bits of glass surrounded her. She had dropped the cup that had been carrying water just moments ago. There was blood on her hands as she tried to make a pile of the shards. Bill walked slowly towards his daughter, he gently pulled her up off the ground. "Fleur!" he heard his wife, who had been busy entertaining their guest, make her way up the stairs.

"Oh my." She said seeing the mess her daughter had made. "I'll clean zis up, you clean her up."

Bill led his daughter to a bathroom, setting her on the lid of a toilet. He pulled out a bottle of potion. "This will sting Vic. We have to disinfect the wound though." He dabbed the potion on his daughter's hands, she wailed at the pain. He whipped out his wand and closed the slices in her skin.

"No. Now I'm all off schedule."

Bill looked at his daughter with sympathetic eyes. "Maybe now you can see Teddy."

"No! I have to get back on schedule." She began murmuring gibberish to herself.

Bill allowed the boy to enter her bedroom anyways.

"Victorie?" Bill watched the interaction, the way Teddy handled Victoire like she was a china doll.

"Stop. No. This is all wrong. I have a schedule." She shook her head in protest.

"Victoire! Look at me." He grabbed her face in his hands, and she flinched, but allowed him to speak.

"Evelyn wrote me. Said she hadn't heard from you all summer. Wanted me to check up on you." And just like that Teddy's careful demeanor had changed to treat Victoire as if she was at a normal state in her mentality.

"Tell her I'm fine. Now go!" she pointed towards the door. "I have a schedule to keep." She went back to her murmuring while Teddy sighed.

"Bye Victoire."

Bill looked towards Fleur, who was standing in the doorway Teddy had just passed through. His daughter sat on the floor again, singing a quiet song to herself. "She needs help. Before she goes back to school."

"I'm supposed to be having my reading hour now!" the blonde cried.

"You can have your reading hour when we get back!" her mother wrestled her into the office.

"I don't need counseling!"

"You do! You haven't been acting like yourself since-" her father added

"No! Don't!" tears began to stream down her face. "Don't talk about it."

"See, this is exactly why you need help. It's just one session. Try it."

"No Bill. She will not do just one session. You will come back here everyday until you begin to act as yourself again." Fleur corrected sternly. "If you are not well by September we will keep you home until you are. My daughter will not pity herself like Zis."

Bill looked wide eyed at how cruel Fleur had become. She had always been the sterner parent, but she just didn't understand Victoire. Especially now.

"Fleur…"

"No! I am done letting her sit around doing nozing."

And so Victoire began going in for daily therapy sessions. She didn't have a say. She remained silent the first few. Her counselor was a young man of twenty-three, a squib. He must have just graduated school, he didn't seem to know what he was doing, but whatever he was doing, he was extremely good at it. He was fun, and understood what the current trends and fads were. By Victoire's fifth session he had gotten her to open up to him. He wasn't just somebody hired to help her, he became her friend. When September first arrived Victoire was doing better. She had promises from Will, the counselor, that he would write her every day if she needed him to. That's what she did. He got every little detail about what went on in her day. He heard about her friends, whom she had begun to open up to again. He heard about her classes, letter she received. Everything. Her fourth year was her recovery year, the year the old Victorie was eased back out into the light.

Despite all of the help and kindness she received, there were parts of Victoire that would never be the same. Never be innocent. There were ways she learned to cope with these changed parts that would change her forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**September 1, 2015**

"Bye Will." Victoire gave the twenty five year old a hug. He'd come to see her off, just as he had the year before. After her mental break down he had been a big help. She considered him one of her closest friends. Even he didn't know everything though.

She turned to her parents. "Bye Maman, Dad." She received a hug from her father, a kiss on the cheek from her mother.

"Have a wonderful year Vic." Her dad had pride in his voice, she knew he was extremely grateful and proud she had bounced back from the events of the previous two years, especially after she had seemed so lost. Or maybe that was just because his only son was finally off to Hogwarts. Victoire wasn't sure.

"Vic! Vic! Victoire! Over here!" she turned around to see a waving figure.

"Molly!"

The girl came skipping over. "Hello Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur." She exchanged a few words with Victoire's parents before turning to Vic herself.

"Shall we go find a compartment?" the two linked arms.

"Bye Maman, Dad, Will." She turned her back on them with Molly by her side.

"Have you seen Evelyn anywhere? Or Zach, Connor? I found Kelly earlier, but she was just arriving with her parents." She said, referring to the Ravenclaw girl who was one of her best friends.

"I haven't seen them, but they're probably around her somewhere. The train doesn't leave for another fifteen minutes anyways. They have time." Molly nodded and the two started down the train in search of an empty compartment.

They had just found a compartment when Molly remember that she had promised to help James on the train. Victoire elected to go with her, promising they would find another compartment. Victorie wasn't sure why they hadn't asked her to help, or Teddy. Teddy was practically James older brother. Besides, now there was five older Weasley children around to help the younger cousins, and there were quite a few joining the school this year. Roxanne was obviously helping her little brother, Fred, on his first day. Dom had said she would take care of Louis. She would have thought James would have Teddy, he was a seventh year, but it seems Molly had decided to take him under her wing.

Victoire trailed after her cousin, still pondering Teddy. She soon got her answer as to why Teddy hadn't volunteered to be James' personal guide. He had a girl pushed up against the train, snogging the life out of her. It really wasn't all that attractive. Their tongues were in a fierce battle, his hands all over her.

"Vic?" she was snapped out of her daze. She had lost Molly in the crowd, but a different familiar face was in front of her.

"Connor! How was your summer? Have you seen the others? I seem to have lost Molly, but that's fine. She's helping James." Her mind was running a mile a minute, piling questions onto the boy.

"Somebody is in a good mood."

"What can I say, Hogwarts is my home away from home. I can't wait to be back."

"Are you sure it's Hogwarts? Maybe it's the fact you're out of your parents' eye? You'll be free to get drunk as often as you want again, and merlin knows you did that a lot last year."

"Well…maybe that's part of it. But don't tell anybody. My family doesn't have a clue."

"Don't count on being able to hide it this year. You've been lucky, the lone Weasley in Gryffindor, what with Molly and your sister in Ravenclaw, Lucy in Slytherin, and Roxanne in Hufflepuff. Teddy is the only one who's included in the Weasley clan that's Gryffindor, but he's usually just as out of it as you are. I wouldn't count on it staying that way. The Potter boy is entering Hogwarts, I wouldn't count on him being Hufflepuff."

Connor was right. Later that evening all three of her relatives were sorted into Gryffindor. She was proud of all of them, but it wouldn't be easy to hide her whereabouts anymore.

Earlier when they had found Zach and Evelyn whispering to each other. After years of knowing the two, she could tell they were hiding something. Connor had been completely oblivious, but that was Connor. He had his mind elsewhere, he had received the position of Prefect. A few years ago Victoire would have killed for the position, but she was glad she didn't have the extra responsibility now.

The first few days of school went by without event. The students went to their classes, getting back into the same patterns as last year. It was comforting to Victoire, the constant sound of chatter and turning pages. She sat in the Common Room, working on the homework that the teachers had already assigned. It was OWL year and her professors had already stressed how important it would be to study and stay on top of things.

"Victoire! I got us in!"

Victoire looked up at her. "What?"

"The Start of Year Party in the Prefects Bathroom!" Evelyn looked at her expectingly. Realization dawned on Victoire.

"How did you manage that?"

"I talked one of Eve's friends into putting us on the list."

The annual party was a well-kept secret from the Hogwarts professors. It was on the first Friday of every year. Its guest list was near impossible to get on, or even know about, unless you knew a seventh year. They controlled the guest list. Nobody under fifth year could get on. Eve had accidentally let something slip about it to her sister last year. If you showed up it was automatic rankings in the seventh years.

"It's tonight. Starts at eight."

"That only gives us two hours!"

"I know. I'll go tell the boys. You head up to the dorm. I have the perfect outfit for you Vic!"

Evelyn was only gone a few minutes. She climbed the staircase to the girls' dorms just a few seconds after Victoire. Upon her arrival she quickly began tearing through Victorie's trunk.

"Remember the cute dress we got a few weeks ago? When we went into London to shop. The one with all the roses on it. You can wear that with those adorable sandals you got for your birthday last year. Oh! And bring that one bikini you got also. From what I hear the bathtub is turned into a pool."

"I remember them. You go look for something for you to wear. I'll find the dress." Victoire ushered her friend over to her own trunk and began to rummage through her own.

It took the two half an hour to decide what Evelyn should wear. In the end she went with a loose fitting dress over her swimsuit. It was cute, but simple. Victoire put on the requested outfit and the two set about doing their hair and make-up. At 7:55 the two were looking at their work in the mirror.

"Ready Vic?"

"One second." Victoire rubbed her fingers under her eyes, smudging the eyeliner she had put on. "Ready."

As they descended the stairs Zach let out a whistle. He held out his arm to Evelyn. "Shall we?" The two set off, leaving Vic and Connor to fall in behind them.

They arrived at the Prefect's bathroom, the fourth year who was being paid to handle the guest list was not in a helpful mood. Victoire and Evelyn argued with him for what felt like ages. Behind the fourth year the party was already in full swing. There were multi colored lights hanging around the room, people were lounging in the pool, music filling the air, couples entangled together. It was exhilarating to Victoire causing her to quickly grow impatient with the boy. Just as she was about to reach her breaking point when a figure made their way over to the quiet struggle between the four fifth years and the one fourth year.

"Vic?" he sounded shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Evelyn got us in. Well she said she had."

"Let 'em in Harry." Victoire almost laughed as he said the kid's name, but at a glare from the fourth year she managed to contain her giggles.

Victoire and her friends entered the party. "Thanks Teddy." She turned to their savior.

"Don't mention it. Just try to stay out of trouble."

"I'm fifteen Teddy. I'm just as eligible to be here as you are." She left him standing there. Zach and Evelyn had already disappeared, but Connor stood waiting for her. "I want a drink." She stated to him.

The boy was about to reply, but Victoire was already making her way to a table where drinks sat waiting. She got a cup and poured some of the firewhiskey into it. The drink left a burning sensation in her mouth and down her throat.

It was several hours later, midnight she guessed, and Victoire was far past buzzed. She was flirting with a seventh year, twirling her hair, whispering in his ear. She was aware of Zach and Evelyn locked together nearby, though she wouldn't remember it in the morning. The seventh year finally gave in and soon the two were sloppily snogging.

Victoire woke up, still in the Prefects Bathroom. A boy lay beside her, his arm strewn across her bare skin. This setting wasn't unfamiliar to her, though it only happened twice last year. She gently moved his arm off of her, gathering the various clothes that were thrown about them. She quickly made her way back to her dormitory, where she found Evelyn already up and moving about.

Her friend looked up as she entered. "Again? Who was it?"

"Some seventh year." She let out a groan, holding a hand to her head. "My brain is killing me."

Evelyn sighed. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"It was your idea to go to that party!"

"I don't see how you can treat sex so carelessly."

"Because some pedophile stole my virginity." Her voice was short and cold.

Evelyn fell silent.

"I'm going back to sleep." Victoire collapsed onto her bed, closing herself off from the rest of the world. Evelyn didn't bother her about it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Look at that! Two updates today! Anyways, sorry about my lack of activity on this story. I'd like to say it won't happen again, but chances are it will. For those of you who are reading and will continue to, thanks!


End file.
